111715- Better Spirits
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board BETTER SPIRITS. CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: So hey CCC: Needed to talk to you both, figured I mite as well do both at the same time CAG: Reαsδηαble eηδugh CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: alrigh7. wha7s up? CAG: whαt is δη yδur miηd Aesδηα CCC: For you, Eribus, problem solved CCC: All that Serios business CAG: Sδ did yδu twδ kiss αηd mαke up CAG: ηδ mδre wαηtiηg tδ kill eαch δther αηd αll thαt CCC: Yup CTT: oh nice. CCC: Yeah, Heliux, shit's been hitting the fan on my team CTT: well a7 leas7 i7s no7 as bad as i7 could be. CCC: Decided to reel it all back in CTT: wi7h ex7ra murder and eVery7hing added on. CCC: Could have been as bad as murder CCC: Or the Dark Side CCC: Which is the same, but worse somehow CCC: Also better because Star Wars is pretty nice CCC: Minus the prequels CTT: i7s abou7 7he repu7a7ion i guess. CCC: But anyway, speaking of Star Wars CCC: Or Stars, in particular CAG: Ew, yδu αctuαlly eηjδyed thαt humαη culture swill CCC: Me and like, everyone else, but you CTT: ??? CAG: tδ eαch their δwη I guess -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sending file: STARWARS.avi -- CCC: You ought to watch that if you haven't, Heliux CCC: It's a series of human movies -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT has recieved file: STARWARS.avi -- CCC: They're pretty nice CCC: It's the original trilogy CTT: eeeh... i haVe some momen7s 7o was7e. CCC: The others are lame CCC: Anyway, back to space CCC: Have you learned anything? CCC: Either of you? Since you're both together CAG: Pfft, I hαveη't leαrηed αηythiηg CTT: uh. well. CTT: i mean i go7 7he Vague spri7e-riddle-7hing abou7 space and heirs if 7ha7s wha7 youre asking. CTT: haVe i ac7ually done any7hing beyond 7ha7? no. CCC: What'd your sprite say for space? CCC: May help me understand time CCC: Since they're the same CCC: And yet not CCC: Supposedly CTT: i7s like... CTT: okay obViously i7s s7ars and ac7ual space and s7uff, bu7 also dis7ance, how much space s7uff 7akes up... CTT: and maybe also a dash of crea7ion? CTT: i haVe no idea. CTT: eribus i hope when we s7ar7 inVes7iga7ing blood i7s no7 as bad as 7his. CAG: hδpefully CCC: Well Time is....time, I think? CCC: Like, as we know it CCC: It's linear for us CCC: But there are alternate timelines CAG: Everythiηg just gets mδre messed up the further iη we get CAG: thαt is the reαccuriηg theme here CCC: And it mite also be about starts and stuff CCC: stars CCC: Kidding CTT: you haVe s7ar7s, i haVe s7ars. CTT: and yeah eribus sounds abou7 righ7. CCC: Time does have starts, I guess CCC: And ends CCC: And how much times goes by between them CCC: like distance in space or something CAG: iηterestiηg tδ sαy the leαst CTT: confusing as well. CCC: I don't know if time has creation stuff CCC: More like endings probably CAG: Thαt is sδmethiηg fδr yδu tδ fiηd δut I guess CTT: does 7he seer of 7ime haVe any insigh7s in7o 7his? CCC: I'm trying man CCC: And I don't know CCC: We haven't really discussed the time thing CCC: She did a Seer thing once CCC: Seeing past and maybe future CCC: She definitely saw a thing that happened in the past CCC: And then a Clock CCC: And Jack being a creep CCC: But that last one is present CAG: yes CCC: And always CTT: a clock? CTT: well yeah 7ha7s a 7ime-y 7hing i guess. CTT: and id buy 7he jack being a creep anyday so. alrigh7 cool seer powers. CCC: Weird to see past events CCC: But I guess if time is like space then it doesn't /have/ to be linear CCC: Three dimensions and all that CCC: Forward, back, and I guess left and right? CCC: Maybe to other timelines CTT: i... guess? CAG: Thαt dδesη't seem sδ lδgicαl, but I'll tαke it αs it is CAG: everythiηg is weird eηδugh αs it is I guess CCC: Like I said before and will keep saying, Time is bullshit CCC: I'm just pulling togetehr all the small clues CCC: Trying to map it out CCC: together CCC: Mages have to understand their aspect CCC: I guess the sooner I understand, the less hemorrhages I get for using it CAG: True eηδugh CTT: 7ha7s fair. CTT: im sure you'll ge7 i7 soon enough 7hough, if mages really haVe 7o unders7and i7. CCC: I hope CCC: Both of us mages are having trouble understanding CCC: Maybe it's just a mage thing to have a frustrating path to power CAG: Yδu just hαve tδ tαke this slδw, try αηd figure it δut αlδηg the wαy CTT: jus7 you wa7ch, i be7 eVeryone has some sor7a bullshi7 7ha7 comes wi7h 7heir 7i7le, jus7 because. CTT: for all i know seers ge7 a bad memory in exchange for seeing 7hrough 7ime. or some7hing. CTT: i don7 know CCC: Heh, maybe CCC: What have you learned for Heirs and Pages? CCC: Lila seems pretty well off as a Seer CCC: Up and did the Seer thing with no issue CTT: ... yknow upon 7hinking abou7 i7. eribus we really go77a ge7 you in con7ac7 wi7h your spri7e. CTT: so we can learn wha7 7he heck a page of blood is. or a7 leas7 ge7 somewha7 of a clue. CAG: heh CAG: True eηδugh CAG: thαt is sδmethiηg we will hαve tδ lδδk iηtδ I guess CAG: sδmehδw CTT: maybe we'll 7ry your land nex7 or some7hing. CTT: 7he disease one. yeah good idea. CAG: I'd rαther stαy αwαy frδm thαt cδrpse plαηet, but yeαh, it wδuldη't be α bαd ideα tδ swiηg there ηext CCC: Not disease CCC: Starvation CCC: Land of Famine, right? CAG: yes CAG: Yδu cαη't see it Nyαrlα, but I αm shudderiηg right ηδw CAG: Its ηδt α cδmfδrtiηg δr pleαsαηt lαηd CCC: Can't be too much worse than mine CCC: But eh, yours is straight death CTT: your land looks pre77y cool 7hough. CCC: Mine is just raw Hatred CTT: bu7 yeah le7s all agree 7ha7 eribus' land sucks, wi7h or wi7hou7 7he deadly diseases. CCC: Okay, yeah, I guess I can agree to that, hehe CCC: At least mine looks kinda cool CCC: Even if it sounds horrible CCC: Literally CCC: I can still feel the loud ass seconds CAG: dαηg, thαt must be pretty bαd theη CTT: 7he sound on your land is 7ha7 bad? owch. CCC: Not literally still feel them CCC: but yeah, loud ass TOCK TOCK TOCK CCC: "You get to be the time player, prepare to have your planet never ever let you forget time is a thing" CAG: pretty hαrsh theη CTT: hopefully you can find some noise-cancelling earmuffs or some7hing soon CCC: Luckily I'm not on the planet anymore CCC: But not eager to go back CAG: Heh, I cαη relαte tδ thαt CAG: but it lδδks like it is just gδηηα hαppeη CCC: We should have probably gone first CTT: hehhh CCC: Just to get them over with CTT: probably. CAG: Mαybe, but its ηice beiηg δff my rδck CAG: Heliux's lαηd is pretty ηice CTT: should haVe saVed my land for las7, in re7rospec7. CTT: ear7hquakes, famine.... and 7hen jus7 lakes. CAG: Its α pleαsαηt stαrt tδ this ride iηtδ fuckiηg shit CAG: tδδ wet fδr my curreηt stαte δf beiηg, but ηδt α bαd plαce CCC: Wow, yeah, you've got it easy CTT: yeah i go7 7he bes7 land heh CTT: you'll ge7 new arms, don7 worry abou7 i7 eribus. CTT: bu7 yeah. CTT: oh jus7 you wa7ch i be7 7his land is gonna cause me 7o die a7 leas7 seVen 7imes in a row or some7hing, CTT: bu7 hey so far i7s soo7h sailing. CCC: Yeah, maybe CCC: Look scna be decieving after all CCC: ((looks can)) CCC: Maybe your quest is a bunch og underwater bullshit CCC: of CCC: And you're no seadweller CTT: well i7s no7 as horrible because aaishas on our 7eam. CTT: bu7 uh. yeah. CCC: Yeah, she's great, huh? CCC: How's she doing if you've seen her? CAG: She's dδiηg fiηe CCC: She wasp pretty down, but I think I managed to raise her spirits CTT: I mean from jus7 a glance she's alrigh7 CTT: pre77y on7op of 7he whole leader 7hing as well. CAG: I thiηk we've αll beeη dδiηg δur pαrts tδ rαise\ her spirits, she seems tδ get just hαppy eηδugh, but just kiηdα fαlls bαck iηtδ α slump CAG: I guess its αll the stress δf the pδsitiδη she is iη ηδw, αll δf us αre iη α bit δf α spδt δf bδther CTT: hopefully i7ll ge7 be77er once 7hings s7ar7 ge77ing done. CCC: That's a bit of it, yeah CTT: besides like. alchemy and s7uff. CCC: Yeah, just keep looking out for her in the physical, yeah? CCC: She means a lot to me, obviously CAG: I plαη δη keepiηg αη eye δη her, mαkiηg sure she is sαfe CCC: You both are great friends to me and to her CCC: Both of us need you CTT: hey, 7he curren7 plan is 7ha7 no one dies. and i hope 7o s7ick 7o i7. CTT: hopefully once we ac7ually do land s7uff, jack and 7he o7hers will leaVe us alone for 7he mos7 par7. CAG: I dδη't thiηk thαt will be the cαse, but its gδδd tδ hδpe CTT: i7 should be easier wi7hou7 like... scarle7 or Vigil messing around as well. we're jus7 7rying 7o do wha7 7he game wan7s of us. CCC: Vigil is pretty docile, just don't antagonize Scarlet CAG: heh CCC: Heh CCC: Yeah, both me and Eribus can attest to that CAG: Thαt's the truth δf thαt... CCC: Scarlet is...just like I once warned you, Heliux CCC: Nice words and sexual promises CCC: Only like one hundred times more dangerous CAG: She shαred ηδηe δf thαt with me, just weηt strαight tδ the wαηtiηg me deαd pαrt CTT: owch, eribus. you didn'7 eVen ge7 enough ma7erial 7o make fun of her wi7h? CCC: Eh, I'm a salestroll CCC: I know how to talk to tough customers CTT: 7rue enough. CCC: I mean, still died in the end CCC: So it's whatever CAG: well yδu still hαve δηe life αt leαst CAG: sδ dδη't die αgαiη CTT: youre s7ill aliVe, and no7 eVeryone can be reasoned wi7h 7o say 7he leas7. CCC: I mean, she's probably the hardest to reason with CCC: Vigil's docile without her say so CCC: And Jack just likes to run his mouth CTT: jack likes 7o do more 7han jus7 7ha7, bu7 mos7ly yes. CAG: sαdly eηδugh he ηδt δηly likes tδ ruη his mδuth but ruη peδple thrδugh CCC: Okay, yeah, that's true CCC: He's got a serious superiority complex CCC: I guess if you run into him again, just stroke his ego for a bit CCC: Same for all of them, actually CAG: True eηδugh CCC: Surviving Megalomaniacs 101 CCC: Schoolfeeding is in session CTT: 7ha7s 7he idea. i mean really 7heres some par7 of me 7ha7 wan7s 7o jus7 insul7 all of 7hem, bu7 7ha7s incredibly s7upid. CCC: Remember your in a memo with the best examples of why that's bad CCC: you're CTT: how 7o surViVe gods wi7h ego: s7ep one, keep 7he 7opic away from you and murder. CTT: yes yes yes CTT: i didn'7 say 7ha7 was a SMAR7 par7 of me, now did i CTT: and i refuse 7o belieVe you 7wo arn7 7he same way af7er all 7ha7. CCC: I didn't think there wasp a smart part of you to differentiate CCC: I mean, what? CAG: Heh CTT: oh fuck you CAG: Heliux, yδu αre sηαckiηg δη rδcks CCC: He's doing what now? CTT: i walked righ7 in7o 7ha7 one bu7 fuck you. and 7he rocks are full of minerals and so kinda edible shu7 up CCC: ...you're eating rocks... CTT: i mixed one of 7hese rocks wi7h a bag of carro7s im no7 le77ing my gris7 go 7o was7e. CAG: I meαη, sure, tαke it αs yδu will CCC: ... CAG: but it is rδcks CCC: Yeah, enjoy your snack CCC: Don't break your teeth CCC: For your own sake CAG: I αlreαdy wαrηed him αbδut the sαfety δf his teeth CCC: Good CCC: Eribus, I need you to watch out for Heliux too, he's important to me CCC: And eating rocks for some damn reason CAG: I wδη't let yδur puηch buddy get hurt CAG: but I cαη't sαy the sαme fδr his mαw CTT: awww youre ge77ing sen7imen7al CTT: and i will ea7 7hese rocks un7il 7hey ac7ually hur7 me. which is no7 ye7. so suck i7. CCC: I'm sighing over here CAG: Heliux, if its eαsy eηδugh fδr yδu tδ eαt yδur rδcks, I'm αlmδst curiδus hδw eαsy they cδme δut CAG: I meαη, its gδt tδ be sδmewhαt uηcδmfδrtαble CTT: oh my god CTT: alrigh7 7ha7s i7 discussion oVer CCC: Instant regret, huh? CTT: NO CCC: Instantly defensive CTT: i can bi7e in7o 7he 7hings jus7 CTT: le7s moVe ON CTT: haVe you 7wo made any7hing cool wi7h alchemy ye7? CCC: No, I've seen some cool stuff made though CAG: I hαve ηδt tδuched the system yet CAG: But I δught tδ try it δut sδδη eηδugh CTT: eribus my alchemi7er is in 7he hiVe. like a room away or some7hing. CTT: go combine some junk already i7s grea7 CAG: Sure, sure... I'll try whippiηg up sδmethiηg I guess CTT: you 7oo, nyarla. if you can. CCC: yeah, I'll get around to making something sometime CTT: like i ac7ually was able 7o ge7 a pre77y cool gaun7le7 ou7 of i7 amoung o7her 7hings. i7s wor7h 7he effor7. CCC: Maybe you can make something like that old magic gauntlet rumor CTT: ... CTT: i am going 7o do 7ha7 as soon as i can CCC: Yeah, you've got to CAG: Just dδη't gδ αηd speηd αll this grist stuff CTT: we can ge7 more. CAG: yes, αηd thαt iηvδlves killiηg thiηgs CTT: youre saying 7ha7 like i7s an aVoidable 7hing righ7 now. CTT: besides, how 7ough can 7hese "underlings" be? CAG: thαt's whαt we will fiηd δut I guess CTT: besides, we go77a saVe enough 7o make sure you haVe new arms, eribus. CTT: and no magical gaun7le7 can be properly made wi7h jus7 junk lying around 7he hiVe, cmon. CAG: Well, its αlwαys wδrth α shδt tδ try αηd just mαsh juηk tδgether αηd hδpe fδr sucess CCC: It has merit, I guess CTT: defina7ely CCC: There can still be awesome gauntlets CTT: I'd hones7ly wonder like... eVery plane7 has a rock of some sor7, righ7? CTT: i'd wanna see 7he combona7ions of mixing our weapons wi7h 7he 7hings. CTT: a7 7he Very leas7 i7 would look kinda cool. CAG: mαybe CCC: Yeah, maybe CCC: The ring helps me feel my time powers a bit better CCC: Still not sure how I got it, but it's cool CCC: It's the only hematite I've got here CCC: Ought to work well for me, going from a ring to a set of hematite knuckles CAG: Sδuηds like it wδuld deliver α deαdly puηch CCC: Maybe CCC: It mite be a downgrade actually CCC: From metal to rock CAG: Hey, αt leαst yδu'll puηch them iη style CCC: Maybe, my rock isn't so fancy CCC: Not like diamonds or the golden gears from my planet CCC: It probably looks the most like a plain rock out of all of them CTT: wha7s s7opping you from using bo7h me7al and rock? CTT: i7 you make i7 7he righ7 way, i mean. CCC: I haven't even made things yet, I really wouldn't know CTT: you can do i7, im sure. maybe eVen use one of 7hose gears or some7hing. CTT: anyways, CCC: Not on my planet CCC: And they;re fucing huge CCC: ((they're)) CTT: ill be off, i go77a se7 up some7hing 7o 7es7 7his new gaun7le7 on-- CTT: oh. well. CTT: maybe someday when you can capcha larger 7hings or some7hing? CAG: Heh CTT: wha7eVer. CTT: bu7 yeah uh eribus if you hear a crashing noise i7s because im 7rying 7o make a good enough pile of junk CTT: so yeah unless im needed... 'la7er. CTT ceased responding to memo. CAG: Yeαh, but it sδuηds like α plαη thδugh, get better geαr αηd equipmeηt CCC: I suppose I'd better be off too CCC: I found out what the frogs are for CAG: αηd? CCC: We're actually breeding a fucking universe CAG: Whαt CCC: The Genesis Frog is what we'll be living in when this is all over CAG: ... CAG: whα CAG: whαt? CCC: Yes CAG: ... CAG: WELL CCC: I'm shrugging man CCC: Magic is real, I'm breeding a universe and will control time CCC: Just take i in stride CCC: it CAG: I guess... Yδu gδ αηd dδ... Gδ dδ αηd uh... Breed thαt uηiverse CAG: hmm CAG: ... CAG: Yδu dδ... Thαt CAG: I guess CAG: Just uh... Stαy sαfe Aesδηα CAG ceased responding to memo. CCC ceased responding to memo. Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla Category:Heliux